Damage
Note: Not to be confused with attack damage, a champion statistic, nor health costs. Damage is the deduction of a unit's current health as a result of an offensive interaction. It is a property of basic attacks, abilities, on-hit effects and spell effects in League of Legends. Archetypes Ability damage Ability damage is the damage type inflicted by almost all abilities. is noteworthy for applying both basic attack damage and ability damage. * Ability damage will apply spell effects, including spell vamp. * Some abilities grant the champion bonus ability damage on their attacks, such as . As a standard, however, most effects that trigger on a champion's basic attacks (including those sourced from an ability) deal on-hit damage. * Some abilities modify the champion's attacks to deal ability damage, such as . * Most spell effects inflict ability damage, allowing them to trigger other spell effects (excluding itself). Basic attack damage Basic attack damage is the classification for the damage dealt by almost all basic attacks with the notable exceptions being a handful of champion summoned units, such as . * Basic attacks will trigger on-hit effects once. Some abilities and items can increase this. * Physical basic attack damage will apply life steal. This means modified basic attacks that deal magic or true damage will not life steal from that damage, except for , who will also life steal from magic damage. * Some abilities modify the amount of basic attack damage dealt, such as , , and . Bleed damage Bleed damage is the classification for many of the game's lesser damage over times, which are in most cases attached to a basic attack but is also applied by some spell effects. Examples include: and . *'Bleed damage' applies neither on-hit effects, life steal nor spell effects. On-hit damage On-hit damage is the classification for the damage dealt by on-hit effects, which are effects that trigger when a basic attack hits. Examples include: and . *'On-hit damage' applies neither on-hit effects, life steal nor spell effects. Splash damage Splash damage is the damage type applied by some area of effects, namely those attached to a basic attack. Examples include: , and . Note that not all area of effects that occur on basic attacks are classified as splash damage, such as , which is classified as ability damage. *'Splash damage' applies neither on-hit effects, life steal nor spell effects. Subtypes Resistance types * Physical damage: a type of damage that champions' autoattacks, some abilities, minions, and turrets deal. Armor reduces incoming physical damage. Some effects, such as and , are triggered by all sources of physical damage. * Magic damage: a type of damage that most abilities, items, and on-hit effects deal. Magic resistance reduces incoming magic damage. Some effects, such as , are triggered by all sources of magic damage. * True damage: a type of damage that some abilities and on-hit effects deal. This damage cannot be reduced and always does exactly the value stated, although can be blocked by invulnerabilities and health shields. ** Pure damage: a type of damage that is identical in most respects to true damage but will also ignore invulnerability and revive effects. It is exclusive to the Nexus Obelisk. Critical damage Critical damage is an additional tag applied to critical strikes and some abilities, such as . Critical damage will be reduced by , triggers , as well as the highest instance of critical damage being tracked in the post-game stats. Pet damage Pet damage is an additional tag applied to the damage inflicted by champion summoned units. This is in addition to any other classifications. For example, the damage dealt by ' basic attacks and aura are both classified as "pet damage" in addition to basic attack damage and ability damage, respectively. This classification is currently only used by . Damage Calculation The Math of League of Legends is very complex, but doing some experiments, here are some formulas to get the damage of a basic attack: * Without Armor penetration: (AD/100)(100-%Armor) * With Armor penetration: (AD/100)(100-((%Armor-%Armor Pen.)/100*%Armor Pen.))) Example: Note, however, that the League of Legends math is more complex than this, so the formulas may not be exact but works for the most cases. ;1st Formula : * We have a champion with: ** 94 Attack Damage ** 0% Armor Penetration. * We attack an enemy with 15 Armor -> 13% Damage Reduction * We use the formula: (94/100)(100-13) = 81 * We are going to deal 81 damage to the enemy. (TESTED IN-GAME) ;2nd Formula : * We have a champion with: ** 101 Attack Damage ** 30% Armor Penetration * We attack an enemy with 15 Armor -> 13% Damage Reduction * We use the formula: (101/100)(100-((13+30)/100*30)) = 87 * We are going to deal 87 damage to the enemy. (TESTED IN-GAME) Notes *Contrary to popular belief, life steal and spell vamp are not specific to physical and magic damage, respectively. Life steal will apply to anything classified as basic attack damage (including the magic damage from , and ), and spell vamp will apply to anything classified as ability damage (including the physical damage from and true damage from ). See also * Damage modifier de:Schaden es:Daño pl:Obrażenia zh:伤害 Category:Gameplay elements